Friendship Always Wins
thumb|300px Friendship Always Wins — druga piosenka w ósmym sezonie. Śpiewana jest w drugiej części odcinka "Awantura o szkołę" przez główne bohaterki i ich uczniów z ponownie otwartej szkoły przyjaźni. Wszyscy opowiadają w piosence o tym jak znów odnajdują przyjemność w spędzaniu czasu nad nauką przyjaźni oraz różnych, ciekawych umiejętności. Podkreślają, jak wiele znaczy dla nich elastyczny i porywający sposób nauczania, który zmienia się na każdej lekcji. Wszystkie stworzenia w tej szkole jednoczą się razem w nauce nad magią przyjaźni, pozytywnych uczuć i zachowań. Tekst (wersja polska) |tytuł = Zupeɫnie nowa szkoɫa}} :Sparkle ::Zupełnie nowa szkoła ::Wystarczy tylko chcieć :Ocelka ::I ufać sobie też :Gallus ::Do tego radość mieć :Rarity ::Bo łączy nas tu przyjaźń :Applejack ::Mocna jak bijący dzwon :Fluttershy ::To silna więź :Wszyscy ::Więc podaj dłoń, kopyto, nawet szpon :Sparkle ::Widzę gryfa tu w ogrodzie :Dash ::Hipogrify są tu też :Spike ::Do tej szkoły niech przychodzi ::Każdy z krainy zwierz :Pie ::No i jak, co talent ma :Jaki ::W chórze wszystko pięknie gra :Glimmer ::Podmieniec też się znajdzie :Fluttershy ::On wygląda tak jak ja :Wszyscy ::W tej szkole miejsce znajdzie każdy z nas ::Tu każdy ma swój dom ::Nadchodzi zaufania czas ::Zasada tylko jedna, uwierz w nią ::O innych musisz dbać, oni wciąż z tobą są :Sparkle ::Nie cała wiedza płynie z ksiąg ::Przyznaję sama to ::Zaufaj sercu, ono wie ::Że w przyjaźni drzemie moc :Uczniowie ::Budujmy zamiast burzyć ::Dobro siłę wielką ma :Wszyscy ::I każdy cząstkę tej krainie ::Niech od siebie da ::W tej szkole miejsce znajdzie każdy z nas ::Tu każdy ma swój dom ::Nadchodzi zaufania czas ::Zasada tylko jedna, uwierz w nią ::O innych musisz dbać, oni wciąż z tobą są Tekst (wersja angielska) }} :Sparkle ::This brand new school of friendship ::Is home to everyone :Ocelka ::We're learning how to trust :Gallus ::We're here to all have fun :Rarity ::With friendship ties that bind us :Applejack ::Tighter than the strongest bonds :Fluttershy ::We're hoof-in-hoof :Wszyscy ::In hand in hoof in wing or even claw :Sparkle ::There's a griffon in the garden :Dash ::Hippogriffs hang in the hall :Spike ::And the door will be open ::To all creatures great and small :Pie ::And a yak or two or three :Jaki ::Sing in perfect harmony :Glimmer ::That might have been a changeling :Fluttershy ::But it kind of looks like me :Wszyscy ::This school of friendship is for all of us ::A place where we belong ::Where we all learn to share and trust ::The only rule here is to find your way ::And friendship always wins at the end of the day :Sparkle ::Some things you just can't teach with books ::Some things you only know ::So trust your heart and let us lead ::And your friendship's sure to grow :Uczniowie ::And once we master kindness ::We will spread it 'cross this land :Wszyscy ::And give the gift that's ours to share ::So others understand ::This school of friendship is for all of us ::A place where we belong ::Where we all learn to share and trust ::The only rule here is to find your way ::And friendship always wins at the end of the day! en:School of Friendship (song) Kategoria:Piosenki z 8 sezonu